My Sexy Workout
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Sasuke goes to the gym to get a workout. What happens when he gets more for what he bargins for when a sexy stranger comes along? NaruSasu lemon


My Sexy Workout Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in the gym, working out. He wanted to build up some more muscles. He has been coming to the gym every day for the last 2 weeks. He gained a 4 pack. Sasuke was on the bench press, benching about 175. He was on 25 when he felt someone staring at him. He put the weights backs and saw that a tall blonde guy was staring at him. The guy has perfectly tanned skin, nice abs, spikey blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, whisker marks on each cheeks and a nice body.<p>

There were a few people in the gym but not that many. Sasuke walked towards the treadmill and put on his earplugs on. He started jogging and he could still the blond guy staring at him. Sasuke look out the corner of his eye and the guy was still staring at him. He followed to where the guy was staring and it went to his butt. Sasuke blushed. The guy was staring at his butt.

"Excuse me"

Sasuke looked and it was the guy. Sasuke stopped the machine and pulled out his earplugs.

"Yes"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I wanted to know your name" Naruto said smiling.

"It's Sasuke. Do you want something because I'm kinda busy" Sasuke said raising eyebrow.

"I'm sure you are. I couldn't help staring at you because you're so unbelievably sexy"

Sasuke blushed a little. He had to admit that Naruto was hot and he started to wonder how big he was. Sasuke shook his head. He didn't know this guy and he was already thinking dirty stuff.

"Whatever dobe. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my workout" Sasuke said jogging again.

Naruto nodded and sat on the bench press. He was lifting 220. Sasuke looked out the corner of his eye and saw that Naruto was building up a sweat. Naruto was wearing a white tank top and baggy grey sweat pants. He got back to his workout. A few hours later, Sasuke decided to quit. He packed up his stuff and walked out the gym.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke sees that it's Naruto.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I was going to ask you if you needed a lift home." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke thought about it and he really didn't want to walk home. Sasuke nodded and they walked to Naruto's car. Naruto drove and Sasuke was checking him out. Sasuke realized that Naruto has naturally tan skin and his hair defied gravity. Sasuke assumed that he used a lot of hair gel to get it that way.

"My hair is naturally like this if you wanna know" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke snapped out of his thought and blushed.

"Who said that I wanted to know" Sasuke said blushing.

"Well you're staring at me really hard. People only staring at me like that because of my hair" Naruto said chuckling.

"That's because your hair sticks out all over the place" Sasuke said rolling eyes.

"I guess you're right" Naruto said smiling.

Naruto drove up to Sasuke's house.

"Wanna come in?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Sure" Naruto said smirking.

They got out of the car and walked inside. Sasuke's house was pretty clean on the inside. The living was a cream color and there was couch, a plasma screen TV and grandfather clock in the corner. There were pictures on the wall. One stood out to Naruto. It was a picture of Sasuke and his brother Itachi. Sasuke was smiling and Itachi had his arm wrapped around Sasuke and was also smiling.

"That's my older brother Itachi" Sasuke said walking into the kitchen.

"Were you guys close?" Naruto asked curious.

"Yea we're close as can be and he's very overprotective of me" Sasuke said smiling.

He tossed Naruto a water bottle.

"I wished I had an older brother" Naruto said smiling sadly.

"Do you have any siblings?" Sasuke asked curious.

"No I'm an only child" Naruto sitting on the couch.

Sasuke sat next to him. They took a sip of their water and put it on the coffee table. Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared back at him. They felt a magnetic attraction to each other and it was pulling each other together until their lips were touching. Naruto thought Sasuke's lips were so soft and started sucking on them. Sasuke let out a small moan as Naruto licked his lips for entrance.

He parted his lips a little and Naruto darted his tongue into the brunette's mouth. They battle for dominance which Naruto won. The blonde searched Sasuke's mouth. Naruto liked the tasted of Sasuke's mouth. It was the taste of vanilla ice cream. The brunette could feel Naruto's clothed erection against his own. Naruto was pretty big. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's erection causing Naruto to gasp at the contact.

The brunette flipped them over and slipped Naruto's sweat and boxers off. He discarded them on the floor. The blonde was huge. It was at least 11 inches. Sasuke licked his lips and licked the head. The blonde groaned as Sasuke took him inch by inch. When he was at the base, the brunette started bobbing his head up and down Naruto's dick. What he could take in his mouth, he used his hands.

The blonde thrust his hips to get further in Sasuke's mouth. The brunette held him down with his hands and started deep-throating him.

"Mmmm S-Sasuke…you're the best" Naruto said slipping his hand in Sasuke's hair.

The brunette slipped his hands in his sweats and start jacking off. Sasuke could feel Naruto twitching in his mouth. The brunette sucked hard and faster. Naruto moaned as he came in Sasuke's mouth. The brunette swallowed it all. The blonde laid Sasuke on his back and spread his legs that give him a god view of the brunette's tight entrance.

"Virgin?" Naruto asked looking at him.

Sasuke blushed and nodded. This was so embarrassing. He was 24 and virgin. He heard Naruto chuckle at him. Was this guy laughing at him? What the hell? Sasuke glared at Naruto and he kissed him passionately. Sasuke melted into the kiss. Every time Naruto kissed him, his angry went away. The blonde went to the brunette's entrance and stuck his tongue into it.

Sasuke hissed at the intuition. After a while, he got used to it. The blonde pulled out and placed it with two fingers. Naruto started scissoring the brunette. Sasuke winced and the blonde whispered soothing things to him. He started to relax.

"Ready babe?" Naruto asked pulling out his fingers.

Sasuke nodded and the blonde slowly pushed his way in. The blonde hissed. He knew that Naruto was big but not this big. It was a good thing that Naruto prepared him or this would hurt a lot more. The blonde was all the way in and waited for Sasuke to adjust to his size. After a few minutes, Sasuke pushed down him. Naruto figured that was the signal for him to move. The blonde pulled almost all the way out then slam back in.

The brunette let out a few inaudible things as Naruto started to pound into him. The blonde tried a bunch of different angles before he found Sasuke's prostate. He continued to pound it. The brunette was seeing star and feeling unbelievable amount of pleasure. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock and stroke it in time of his thrust.

"N-Naruto…harder please. Fuck me harder" Sasuke begged.

Naruto was happy to oblige. He was going to pound the brunette into next week. The blonde pounded harder into Sasuke's ass. He was reaching his limit and so was Sasuke.

"N-Naruto…I'm going to cum"

"Me too" Naruto said thrusting into him.

A few more thrusts, Sasuke came over both of their stomachs as Naruto came in Sasuke's ass. They laid there panting.

"That was some workout" Sasuke said catching his breath.

Naruto pulled him into his lap and hugged him.

"I wouldn't mind doing it every day" Naruto said smirking.

"I bet you wouldn't" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Naruto just chuckled.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
